dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Orion (Earth-1198)
One peaceful day, Orion and Lightray witnessed the arrival of a swarm of Bugs approaching their city, prompting him to attack the invaders until the arrival of Highfather who took the bugs where they will be safe. Orion couldn't understand why Highfather was so charitable with them, leaving the scene with grim. When Apokolips invaded New Genesis, Orion led the charge against the Apokoliptian hordes but was nonetheless overpowered by The Superman who seeded the Omega Warhead on the planet's heart, destroying all life on it. As both Orion and Lightray search Highfather for salvation, the elder God commands them to escape their world's demise, teleporting them were their future lies. As the New Gods were settling on Earth, they came across the destroyer of their world who awakened Orion's desire for vengeance, but soon learned that The Source chose Kal-El too fulfill a greater purpose, thus deciding to temporary retreat and look for a new headquarters. But as Darkseid gained control of the Anti-Life Equation and immediately took over Earth, Orion and the remaining Gods of New Genesis were humanity's last defense, one that nearly had no chance which was causing Orion to start losing hope when Scott Free arrived to reveal him the truth about his origins and his heritage. This revelation greatly disturbed Orion, prompting him to abandon his comrades to come to terms with himself. Orion finally accepted who he was and created an alliance with the Bugs, giving the New Gods the numbers they needed to finally destroy the Anti-Life transmitter and release Earth from Darkseid's control. However, Darkseid's Anti-Mother Box destroyed his' and Superman's Mother Boxes, leaving Orion on a weakened and demi-dead state before the return of Scott Free who gave the New Gods the Intel they needed to defeat Darkseid and win the war, albeit at the cost of Lightray's life. The conflict over, Orion and Superman were unsure of what to do now, but Scott secured them that their journeys were just beginning, leaving the warriors to their fate. A year later, the New Gods established themselves on Earth, with Orion as their new patriarch who finally abandoned the ways of war to lead his comrades into a new era of peace. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** ** Superhuman Dexterity | Abilities = * : Orion is New Genesis' finest warrior. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Astro-Harness: Orion is the wielder of the volatile cosmic energy known as the Astro-Force which he can channel through his Astro-Harness into several abilities: ** ** : Beams of concentrated godfire that are capable of hurting the likes of Superman and destroy Darkseid's Anti-Life transmitter with one blast. * Mother Box: A Genesisian computer connected to his soul which camouflages his true form, teleports him and any nearby allies, and gives him total immunity towards the Anti-Life Equation. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Superman: Dark Side | Wikipedia = Orion (comics) | Links = }} Category:1998 Character Debuts